Work during the past year has followed the general long term effort of the project on correlation of nerve circuitry and behavior. Many moths detect the sonar pulses of hunting bats and take evasive action to avoid them. Much of the current work has concentrated on correlation interneuronal circuits in the central nervous system with avoidance behavior in hawk moths, noctuids and arctiids and exploring the evitability of such behavior. We are also extending the techniques of the moth work to the study of neuronal circuits related to cockroach escape behavior. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Roeder, K.D. Acoustic sensory responses and possible bat-evasion tactics of certain moths. Proceedings of the Canadian Society of Zoologists Annual Meeting. M.D.B. Burt, ed. 1975. Roeder, K.D. Neural transactions during acoustic stimulation of noctuid moths. Sensory Physiology and Behavior. R. Galun, P. Hillman, I. Parnas and R. Werman, Eds. Plenum Pub. 1975.